finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Celes Chere
|Skill = |LimitBreak = Spinning Edge |Age = 18 |DoB = March 10 |Height = 5'8" (1.72 m) |Weight = 128 lb (58 kg) |Blood = B |Birthplace = |Treasure = Antique Picture Book |Loves = Roses |Hates = Weak Men |Hobby = Caring for the roses in greenhouse |Ultimaweapon= Save the Queen }} Tổng tư lệnh Celes Chere, hay Celes Chère, là nhân vật chính trong Final Fantasy VI. Genetically enhanced and artificially infused with magic, nàng là Tổng tư lệnh của Gestahlian Empire trước khi gia nhập nhóm. Nàng đóng vai trò then chốt trong phần sau của trò chơi và cũng là nhân vật mở đầu trong World of Ruin. Celes có những đặc điểm vừa tương đồng, vừa trái ngược với Terra Branford, và cả hai đều có thể học magic một cách tự nhiên. Ngoại hình và tính cách Celes là một cô gái trẻ, vừa tròn 18 vào đầu trò chơi. Nàng có mái tóc dài vàng óng, phía dưới đeo dải băng buộc đầu. Trong bức phác thảo, nàng mặc áo giáp vàng và xanh dương, mang đôi bốt cao, trong khi sprite của nàng lại thể hiện nàng trong bộ giáp vàng và xanh lá, đôi bốt màu xanh dương. Celes is a dynamic character tính cách dần thay đổi theo diễn biến và điều này đóng một vai trò quan trọng trong cốt truyện. Đầu tiên khi Locke Cole giải cứu Celes khỏi nhà ngục Hoàng gia, nàng nghi ngờ tại sao anh lại phải cứu và bảo vệ nàng, kể cả yêu cầu Locke cứ bỏ mặc để nàng bị xử tử. Nàng được khắc hoạ như một con người đang tuyệt vọng, lạnh lùng và cô độc, nhưng nhanh chóng phát triển tình cảm với Locke. Mối quan hệ này bị đặt vào thử thách khi Locke nghi ngờ lòng trung thành của nàng, nhưng Celes chứng minh được lòng trung thành của mình và người làm hoà. Nỗi tuyệt vọng và cô đơn đôi lúc chiếm lấy nàng mà vào một thời điểm (nếu hội đủ các điều kiện), có thể dẫn đến tự sát. Nàng sớm nhìn thấy ánh sáng hi vọng sau đó, và dùng nó để gây ảnh hưởng lên người khác đặc biệt là khi nàng giúp đỡ Setzer khỏi đắm chìm trong tuyệt vọng. Nàng cũng hay quan quan tâm, giúp đỡ mọi người, đặc biệt là Locke, và ở cuối trò chơi, Terra. Cốt truyện .]] Có rất ít thông tin về quá khứ của Celes , nhưng có thể khẳng định một điều là nàng đã sinh ra và lớn lên ở Vector, và được giao cho Cid Del Norte Marquez huấn luyện thành một Magitek knight. She was one of the first to undergo the refined Magitek infusion. Kefka Palazzo was the first one to undergo the infusion, but the elementary process he went through caused him to become a twisted madman. Celes, khác với Kefka, vẫn còn giữ được sự tỉnh táo và được mô tả là sở hữu "một tâm hồn trong trắng như tuyết". Celes trải qua thời thơ ấu ở trong quân đội của Đế chế và được đào tạo để trở thành Magitek soldier. Dường như Celes thăng quan tiến chức rất nhanh. Mặc dù bản chất hiền hậu, nàng đặt bổn phận của một người lính trước tiên và trên hết nên đã phạm phải nhiều tội ác to lớn lúc còn là Magitek Knight, ví dụ như thiêu sống Maranda. Celes xuất hiện đầu tiên trong đoạn hồi tưởng của Terra cùng với Kefka và Leo, nhưng người chơi chưa biết gì về nàng . Phản bội Không rõ tình huống mà nàng phản lại Đế chế, nhưng việc đầu độc thành Doma của Kefka được cho là nguyên nhân. Sẽ hợp lý nếu lấy giả thiết vì nàng đã tra hỏi Kefka về hành động đó nên đã bị bắt, nhưng vẫn chưa có tuyên bố chính thức. Locke Cole đã mở khoá còng tay giải thoát cho nàng khỏi căn hầm trong nhà một gã trọc phú ở South Figaro, bởi vì nàng gợi cho anh nhớ lại người bạn gái đã mất, Rachel. Nàng bị gán cho tội danh tạo phản Empire sắp đem đi xử trảm vào ngày mai. Celes và Locke đi đến Narshe để cảnh báo Elder. Khi họ đến nơi, Cyan Garamonde và nàng đánh nhau, khiến Locke phải giải tán. Sau này, mọi người hợp sức lại để bảo vệ Narshe trước quân đội của Kefka, và thành công. Tuy nhiên, sau trận chiến, Terra phản ứng với the frozen Esper lần thứ 2, nên biến thành Esper rồi bay đi. Một nhóm tìm kiếm ra đời. Terra được tìm thấy ở trong thành phố Zozo, trên đỉnh cao nhất của toà tháp. Nàng được Ramuh săn sóc, ông yêu cầu cả nhóm đến Vector, đến thủ phủ Hoàng gia, để giải cứu cho những Espers bị giam cầm, trong đó có, Maduin, là cha của Terra. Celes đồng ý dẫn dắt nhóm, còn Locke thì trợ giúp nàng. giả dạng Maria.]] Để đi đến Vector, cả nhóm cần một chiếc phi thuyền. Trong thị trấn Jidoor, Celes biết được người đàn ông tên Setzer Gabbiani là chủ sở hữu chiến phi thuyền duy nhất trên thế giới - Blackjack. Nàng còn biết Setzer yêu say đắm Maria, ngôi sao của vở Maria and Draco, và định bắt cóc cô ấy. Locke có ý định cho Celes cải trang thành Maria để thu hút sự chú ý của Setzer. Kết quả, Celes phải diễn thay phần của Maria trong vở kịck. Kế hoạch diễn ra suôn sẻ, bất chấp dự định phá đám của Ultros. Thế nhưng , Setzer buồn bã khi phát hiện ra Celes không phải là Maria. Mặc dù vậy anh vẫn thấy nàng rất quyến rũ nên cho phép Celes làm một cuộc trả giá. Nàng sẽ lấy anh nếu anh thắng trong trò chơi thảy đồng xu, ngược lại, Setzer sẽ giúp nàng và các bạn. Celes chiến thắng nhờ sử dụng đồng xu 2 mặt của Edgar. Tại Magitek Research Facility, Kefka tấn công người chơi, đồng thời vu khống cho Celes tham gia vào Returners làm gián điệp hai mang. Nàng yêu cầu Locke hãy tin tưởng nàng, nhưng Locke nghi ngờ . Celes cứu họ bằng cách di chuyển Kefka, lính tráng, và nàng đến một địa điểm khác, nghĩ rằng làm thế sẽ tạo được lòng tin nơi Locke. Lần chạm mặt tới nàng đang ở trên chiếc Albrook, được phục chức trở lại làm Tư lệnh Hoàng gia. Celes vẫn nghĩ Locke còn nghi ngờ mình ngay cả khi anh đã đến xin lỗi và cố gắng thuyết phục nàng rằng anh vẫn là bạn. Khi họ sắp rời khỏi phi thuyền, Celes định nói điều gì đó với Lokce, nhưng anh đã quay lưng bỏ đi. Ở Thamasa, Celes giảng hoà với Locke, và gia nhậo lại. After the slaughter of the Espers in Thamasa, Kefka và Hoàng đế tạo ta Floating Continent, where they planned to gain the power of the Warring Triad. Celes có mặt tại chỗ Statues ngay lúc Gestahl và Kefka vừa hoá đá nhóm bạn, và hai người định dụ dỗ nàng quay về với Đế chế bằng lời hứa hẹn quyền lực và tha thứ cho sự đào ngũ của nàng, as well as hinting at a desire to have Celes mate with Kefka to produce Magitek offspringGestahl: Celes, con gái... bản thân con rất đặc biệt. Why don't I give you and Kefka the task of creating progeny to populate my new magitek empire? Final Fantasy VI Advanced. Kefka đưa cho Celes thanh kiếm để seal this promise, ra lệnh cho nàng giết ba người còn lại. Thay vì thế, nàng chứng minh lòng trung thành của mình đối với bạn bè bằng cách quay mũi kiếm về phía Kefka. Nhưng vết thương chỉ làm Kefka thêm điên tiết và nang không thể ngăn chặn Kefka thâu tóm sức mạnh từ Triad. Nang chạy trốn cùng với mọi người trong khi Kefka di chuyển Statues, huỷ diệt thế giới. Lên đường tìm kiếm Celes là nhân vật mở đầu trong World of Ruin. Nàng tỉnh lại trên một hòn đảo cùng với Cid, là người đã săn sóc cho nàng suốt một năm. Tuỳ thuộc vào hành động của người chơi mà nàng có thể thành công hay thất bại trong việc cứu chữa mạng sống cho Cid. Nếu thành công, Cid đưa nàng cái bè thúc giục nàng lên đường tìm kiếm. Còn thất bại, Celes sẽ tự sát bằng cách nhảy từ trên ngọn đồi xuống, nhưng không chết lại thấy một con mòng biển quấn chiếc khăn giống Locke (nàng nghĩ rằng chính Locke đã băng bó vết thương cho con chim) tìm thấy cái bè Cid để lại rồi bỏ đi. Celes tìm thấy băng cài đầu của Locke trong bản port Anthology.]] Celes đặt chân lên Albrook, biết được tình hình chung của thế giới. Nàng nghe nói có một người đi qua đây để tìm bạn. Liền đến Tzen, ở đây nàng nhìn thấy Sabin, đang cố gắng chống đỡ ngôi nhà có đứa trẻ trong đó bị phá sập do Light of Judgment của Kefka. Celes cứu đứa trẻ , và Sabin đi cùng nàng. Celes và Sabin lên đường đi đến Mobliz, đã bị phá huỷ. Chỉ còn bọn trẻ sống sót do Terra chăm sóc, lần đầu tiên cảm nhận được tình người nên không thể tiếp tục chiến đấu. Celes và Sabin phải bảo vệ bọn trẻ khỏi con quái vật Humbaba. Họ đi tiếp đến Nikeah, chạm trán Edgar giả dạng làm tên trộm lấy tên Gerad là thành viên của băng Crimson Robbers. Vì không biết Edgar đang dự tính gì cho nên họ theo anh đi đến South Figaro, xuyên qua South Figaro Cave nhờ sự trợ giúp từ Ziegfried. Họ tra hỏi Edgar trong phòng động cơ Figaro Castle, anh tiết lộ mình đã lợi dụng những tên trộm nhằm tìm đường đi vào lâu đài bị chìm phía dưới để anh có thể làm nó trồi lên. Họ giúp Edgar dẹp bỏ những chướng ngại vật làm động cơ bị kẹt, và Edgar gia nhập lại. Hướng về Kohlingen, hội ngộ với Setzer, anh đưa họ đến Darill's Tomb để lấy chiếc phi thuyền mới: Falcon. Khi nhóm bạn tìm thấy Locke ở trong Phoenix Cave, Celes cùng đi với anh đến Kohlingen. Trước khi xông vào Kefka's Tower, Celes bày tỏ sự lo lắng Terra sẽ biến mất một khi Kefka bị tiêu diệt. Sau khi đánh bại Kefka, Celes lại một lần nữa lo sợ Terra sẽ tan biến cùng với Espers và magic. Sau khi thoát khỏi toà tháp sắp sụp đổ trên phi thuyền, Celes phát hiện ra Terra đang bất tỉnh và di chuyển cô từ đầu máy thuyền ra nơi an toàn. Nếu người chơi thu phục lại Locke, anh và Celes cùng có mặt trong đoạn cuối phần credits, Locke cứu nàng khỏi rơi xuống gờ đá. Còn không thì Setzer sẽ thay vị trí của Locke. Trong trận đấu Năng lực của Celes rất giống với Terra. She has all-around high stats and sử dụng kiếm, chuỳ, dăm ba loại dao găm, giáp hạng nặng, một vài mũ và áo choàng, cuối cùng là khiên. She also has access to female-specific equipment. Overall, Celes and Terra have almost identical equipment draws, except for the Cotton Robe, and their respective ultimate weapons - trong khi Terra dùng Apocalypse, thì Celes cầm Save the Queen. Khả năng đặc biệt của Celes là Runic, có tác dụng hấp thụ phép thuật được tung ra ở lượt kế tiếp đồng thời hồi lại một lượng MP tương đương với nó. Mặc dù rất hiệu quả trong những cuộc đối đầu với đối thủ ưa chơi magic, Runic cũng hút lên phép của phe mình. Khi mới vừa được cứu khỏi phòng giam, Celes chỉ mang theo mỗi Hair Band. Phép thuật |width="25%" valign="top"| |width="25%" valign="top"| |width="25%" valign="top"| |} Trang bị Vũ khí | *Chain Flail *Morning Star |} Áo giáp | | |} Xây dựng nhân vật Celes was originally meant to be a "conflicted spy" archetype - a spy working for the antagonists but swayed by how good the good guys actually are and how nice Locke Cole is to her. She was also psychologically unstable, like Kefka, due to similar magic infusion process.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Although the "conflicted spy" idea was not used in the final game, it seems the archetype was eventually used for Cait Sith in Final Fantasy VII. Celes was Kitase's personal favorite Final Fantasy VI character from a developers point of view. Kitase also stated that at first, Celes did not have as much of a role until later in the development of the game. http://www.1up.com/do/feature?pager.offset=2&cId=3178085 Âm nhạc Celes, khác với Terra, là nhân vậy duy nhất trong trò chơi không xuất hiện cùng với nhạc nền chủ đạo của nàng thay vào đó là bài "Under Martial Law". Nhạc nên của nàng chỉ xuất hiện sau khi diễn vở opera. Trong Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version, nhạc nền của Celes được gọi đơn giản là "Celes" — đĩa 1, track 22, lấy giai điệu chủ đạo từ bài "Aria di Mezzo Carattere." Từ nguyên học Celes chắc chắn được đặt theo tên vị nữ thần La mã của lúa gạo và mùa màng, Ceres ("Demeter" trong thần thoại Hy Lạp). Họ nàng được lấy từ tiếng Pháp chère, hình thái từ dành cho nữ của cher, có nghĩa là "dear", "precious", hay "treasured" WordReference Online Dictionary. Một điểm thú vị, cũng nên nhắc đến nữ nhân vật chínk khác trong Final Fantasy VI là Terra, tên tiếng Nhật của cô theo phiên bản gốc là Tina. Có lẽ vì nhà sản xuất muốn làm nổi bật tính đối nghịch giữa 2 người nữ chính, Terra mang nghĩa "earth", còn Celes thì tương tự như celestial. Thư viện ảnh File:Celeschere.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. File:Chibi Celeses.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. File:ChibiCeles.jpg|Chibi artwork of Celes. File:Celes III.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. File:CelesFMV2.JPG|CG render of Celes from the Anthologies release. File:FFVI-CelesCG.gif|CG render. File:CelesMaria.jpg|Celes impersonating Maria. Chú thích External links *Celes Chere @ FFOnline.com *Celes at Caves of Narshe es:Celes Chere